kodochafandomcom-20200213-history
Run Away, Run Away, Over the Ocean
Sana is suffering more and more as mentions of her relationship with Akito surface to the media, despite her endeavor to work being to prevent her from having to think about that constantly. Akito, meanwhile, thinks about her all the time, but goes to lengths to hide it. He refuses to tell Fuka the truth about meeting her as they saw each other off, and he has begun to brush off Tsuyoshi. Now, as he continues to get in trouble with his teacher, Sengoku, Tsuyoshi no longer intervenes on his behalf. Tsuyoshi tries to convince him to go see Sana's new movie, but he becomes very angry and yells at him to stop mentioning her. Aya and Fuka later bring it up as well, but he says he has karate, and refuses to answer Tsuyoshi when he asks if they are still friends with Sana. Sana deals through her sufferings, and prepares herself for the opening of the movie she'd worked on for so long, Mizu no Yakata. Rei celebrates Sana being mentioned above Naozumi now, and takes her happily along with Misako. They miss getting an important letter as they leave, but Naozumi gets the same one. The letter is in English, and Naozumi's manager, Maeda, can't read it. By random chance, the American director Sam comes along, and reads it for them. He is in shock by what it says. Sam says the letter is from Gary Hamilton, an extremely famous Broadway producer in New York. Nobody at first believes him, but Sam makes an effort to express how serious this is. Misako says that they got the same letter at home, and that this might be true. The letter says that they want both Sana and Naozumi to come to New York City together to act in a play. Regardless of whether or not its true, the showing goes on, and as expected, it is a hit. Sana's friends want to see her afterwards, but after learning Akito is not with them, Sana turns them down. Later that night, Misako confirms the letters are indeed legitimate, and that the offer stands for them to go to New York. Naozumi tries to convince her to do it, that it will be a chance for her to run away from her problems. She is unsure yet, but the next day, she suddenly finds out Kodocha is now canceled. This is huge for her, as this job had always been there for her, and had been her first job. They hold a ceremony to see off the long-held show, of which Sana had been on from a very young age. She finally decides that, with the loss of both Akito, Fuka, and now Zenjiro with Kodocha, she will accept the offer and go to New York. As she boards the plane, her friends suddenly appear, asking why she didn't tell them. She is quiet about it, but suddenly she sees Akito, as she moves out of earshot of them. Fuka holds Akito's hand suddenly, and to add to that, Akito holds it back. Seeing this, Naozumi takes Sana's hand, cementing that while there exists no relationship now, she has chosen Naozumi over Akito. Appearances *Sana Kurata *Misako Kurata *Rei Sagami *Akito Hayama *Fuka Matsui *Tsuyoshi Ohki *Aya Sugita *Hisae Kamayai *Sengoku *Naozumi Kamura *Maeda *Mikio Ono *Asako Kurumi *Kawai Takamitsu *Sam Talandalu *Zenjiro *Hiroshi Uchiyamada *Shimura *Takezo Onda *Babbit Category:Episodes